Laughing Jack
Laughing Jack Laughing Jack (Styled as L. Jack in game) is considered as a gadget character as he has many joke weapons and attacks. Backstory When a kid named Issac got constantly beat and battered by his mother and father he found a strange music box. When he wound it up he heard "Pop goes the weasel" He and Issac played all the time.When Issac got sent to boarding school Jack was left on the shelf to decay. When Issac got back from boarding school Jack was happy but was still left to decay. One day Issac murdered multiple people while Jack Watched. When Jack was finnaly released Jack Murdered Issac. Attacks Character Power Gadgetry: All of Jack's Gadgets and Gimmicks do more damage for a short amount of time. Base Attacks Buzzsaw: Jack lifts the opponent into the air with a buzzsaw. Hammer: Jack jumps into the air and hits the opponent with a slegehammer Claws: Jack slashes the opponent with big cartoon claws Balloon Bombing: Balloons pops with nails inside Spear: A Spear comes out of Jack's Sleeve Throw: Jack grabs the opponent and slashes them with the buzzsaw and kicks them Reverse Throw: Jack Stabs the opponent before throwing them over him. X-Ray Jacked Up: Jack shoots a spear into the opponent's skull pulling them over to them before uppercutting them breaking the skull again and then throwing a hammer at their chest breaking some of their ribs. Tongue Twister: Jack uses his tongue wrapping it around the opponent breaking his ribs and his other bones from the arm and leg region while poisoning them making them paralyzed for one hour. Creepy Finishers Jack's Gadgets: Jack slices the opponent multiple times across the chest reigon with his buzzsaw before kicking them making them break apart. Playmates: Jack throws the opponent at the wall while shooting a nail gun nailing the opponent to the wall by their limbs. He then grabs the buzzsaw and cuts the opponent open letting the guts fall out and then looks at the screen saying "Wanna be my new playmate?" Poses Intro Jack comes in by popping out of his music box and says "Your not Issac !" * If up against Eyeless Jack he'll say "I'm no thief" * if up against Homicidal Liu he'll say "You look like Issac" * If up against Smile.Dog he'll say "Another laugher?" * if up against Mr.Bear he'll say "No wonder Issac hated you!" WIn Jack says "Pop goes the weasel" While walking through a mulberry bush Victory Jack picks up the opponent and rips them in half before saying "Just Like Issac" Quotes Intro * Your not Issac * I'm no thief (Against Eyeless Jack) * You look like Issac (Against Homicidal Liu) * Another Laugher (Against Smile.Dog) * No Wonder Issac hated you (Against Mr.Bear) Win * Pop Goes the Weasel Victory * Just Like Issac Arcade Mode Intro Jack was unhappy that Issac was no longer around so when he heard he could gain infinite power he jumped at it no matter the broken bodies he had to leave behind. Outro Jack used his infinite power to revive Issac his best friend. But Jack kept killing him and reviving him leading to the attention of Mr.Creepypasta who used Jack as his puppet forever. Trivia * Jack is similar to multiple gadget/ Gag charcters throughout games. Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta The Fight 1 Category:Males